Raconte moi une histoire !
by Moona Neko
Summary: Kagami a tout pour être heureux : un foyer douillet, un métier passionnant, une épouse dévouée et aimante … Mais ce qu'il aime le plus au monde, c'est son fils. Alors le soir, lorsqu'il rentre du travail, il échange son uniforme de pompier contre un livre de contes …


**» Auteur** **: **Moona Neko

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, mais je projette d'enlever Kise et Himuro très prochainement … Le petit monstre, par contre, il m'appartient.

**» Rating : **K+

» **Note : **Assomez-moi, on ne m'arrête plus ! Mais c'est ma manière à moi pour m'excuser de ma longue période d'inactivité … Voici donc un nouveau recueil de drabble avec, pour thème, les contes de notre enfance revisité par Kagami et les autres personnages de Kuroko no Basket. Bonne lecture o/

**» Résumé : **Kagami a tout pour être heureux : un foyer douillet, un métier passionnant, une épouse dévouée et aimante … Mais ce qu'il aime le plus au monde, c'est son fils. Alors le soir, lorsqu'il rentre du travail, il échange son uniforme de pompier contre un livre de contes …

* * *

**Le lièvre & la tortue**

Home, sweet home. Même si Taiga adorait son travail, le meilleur moment de la journée était quand il passait la porte de son doux foyer. Son golden retriever lui fit la fête pendant au moins dix minutes, sous le regard amusé de la femme de la maison. Tout content de revoir la femme qu'il avait épousé il y a déjà six belles années, Taiga la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser tendrement, caressant ses jolis cheveux roses.

« Le petit monstre est déjà au lit ? Lui demanda-t-il après une douce étreinte.

- Il t'attend pour son histoire, répondit sa femme avec un sourire. Vas-y vite, il ne doit pas se coucher trop tard.

- Je ne serais pas long. »

Il embrassa de nouveau sa femme et, après avoir troqué son uniforme de pompier contre un jean et un t-shirt simple, Kagami se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Dai était assit au milieu de son lit, sa peluche Pikachu pressé contre son petit torse. A cinq ans, c'était un enfant plein de vie, qui s'intéressait à tout. Il était passionné par le métier de son papa et comptait bien faire comme lui plus tard.

Quand Dai vit son père arriver, il se leva dans son lit et lâcha sa peluche, ouvrant de grand bras à son père pour que ce dernier l'étreigne. S'asseyant sur le matelas de l'enfant, Taiga l'installa sur ses genoux et ébouriffa sa chevelure corbeau.

« Raconte moi une histoire ! Quémanda le petit.

- Alors, laquelle vais-je te raconter ce soir … Connais-tu celle du lièvre et de la tortue ?

- Le lièvre et la tortue ?

Ouvre grand tes oreilles, car il y a une belle leçon à retenir de cette histoire ! »

_Un jour, Aomine Daiki se prélassa dans un arbre du parc. Kuroko Tetsuya passa alors sous l'hêtre, trottinant lentement, à la vitesse d'une tortue. Moqueur et arrogant, Daiki se redressa pour s'asseoir sur une branche et s'adressa à Tetsuya en ces termes._

_« Oi, pourquoi es-tu si lent ?! »_

_Piqué au vif, le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et se tourna vers le grand dadet qui prenait tout le monde de haut tant il était fier de sa vitesse._

_« Tu veux faire la course ? »_

_Le rire méprisant et moqueur du métis résonna dans tout le parc, faisant s'enfuir une volée d'oiseaux aux couleurs chatoyantes._

_« Ok. Le gagnant gagnera son poids en ballon de basket. »_

_La course fut programmée à la semaine suivante. Kuroko consacra alors tout son temps à un entraînement destinée à battre ce prétentieux d'Aomine. Ce dernier venait souvent le voir, lui envoyant des piques comme « pourquoi tu t'entraînes ?! Je suis dix fois plus rapide que toi ! Tu fais des efforts pour rien ! ». Néanmoins, il en fallait plus pour décourager Kuroko. Il allait faire son maximum pour battre cet impertinant._

_Sur la ligne de départ, Aomine bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis que Kuroko pratiquait quelques étirements, se préparant pour la course à venir. Quand le signal fut lancé, Daiki détala comme une flèche, disparaissant presque déjà à l'horizon tandis que Tetsuya partait à peine, d'un pas léger et d'un rythme modéré. Remarquant très vite que son adversaire était loin derrière, Daiki s'arrêta et attendit que le faible garçon le rejoigne, puis le dépasse._

_« Attends-moi ! » se moqua-t-il en trottinant pour se mettre à sa hauteur._

_Il voyait bien que Kuroko peinait à garder son rythme et qu'il haletait déjà. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient choisi un jour très ensoleillé pour faire cette course … Justement, ne supportant pas cette chaleur, Daiki se dit qu'il faisait trop chaud pour courir et, sûr de sa victoire, alla se manger à terayaki burger à l'ombre d'un chêne et piqua un petit somme. Des cris de joie le tirèrent néanmoins de son sommeil. Kuroko était presque à la ligne d'arrivée ! Paniqué, il se leva d'un bond et courut aussi vite que possible pour rattraper son adversaire._

_Trop tard ! Tetsuya venait de passer la ligne d'arrivée, dégoulinant de sueur, le cœur battant, la respiration sifflante. Tous ses amis se mirent à l'applaudir tandis que Aomine, dépité, cherchait la raison de sa défaite. Tetsuya s'approcha alors du perdant et lui dit …_

« Rien ne sert de courir : il faut partir à point, conclut Taiga.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Le questionna le gamin.

- Ca signifie qu'il ne sert à rien de se précipiter. Toute chose demande du temps, il faut s'y consacrer autant que nécessaire et ne jamais sous-estimer une tâche.

- Donc le lièvre a sous-estimé la tortue et son entraînement ?

- C'est ça.

- Woah ! Bien fait pour ce vilain lièvre ! »

Taiga eut un petit rire. Dai était sûrement encore trop jeune pour comprendre la morale de cette histoire, mais ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, il a encore le temps de grandir ...


End file.
